The purpose of this contract work effort is to maintain the CS client/server database. The maintenance of this database will include any activities still ongoing in deployment in August, 1996 and ongoing activities related to database maintenance. Since the new system will include only currently funded contracts, and future projects, this effort needs to migrate past years' data into the database to permit consistent reporting techniques. NC will have to prepare reports using past system modules until the migration is complete.